Today, the most common practice to construct a shear wall is to cast it entirely on site, by using reinforcement loops of steel/wire ropes and vertical shuttering (formwork) on two sides and pouring concrete in between. This formwork needs to be supported from outsides (one or both), and needs to be poured only in maximum of 2 to 3 m heights, in order to concrete it without any quality issues like segregation due to down-pour from larger heights, etc. First, the reinforcement of the wall is tied, then the above mentioned shuttering is erected and then concrete is poured. This is repeated till the wall reached from one floor to another. For all of these operations, there is need to erect scaffolding, from one or both sides of the walls, for allowing labour and material to reach the top height of 3 m for tying steel, pouring concrete, etc. All the above mentioned processes can be summarized as follows:    i) Bringing scaffolding to the required floor    ii) Erecting scaffolding on one or both sides of the wall    iii) Shifting reinforcement from the site stack yard to the reqd. floor    iv) Tying reinforcement    v) Shifting formwork pieces to the required floor    vi) Erecting formwork    vii) Securing formwork supports    viii) Hoisting/pumping concreting to the required floor    ix) Vibrating the concrete at depths of 2-3 m    x) Curing on site at different floors    xi) Deshuttering after few days after sufficient strength is achieved in concrete (straight loss of time)    xii) And repeat the process for all floors of the building.
All the above processes are highly labour oriented and time consuming. Most of the material shifting is either done with a crane, or in most cases, with labour. Lot of supervisory staff must also be planned in order to drive the operations in the right direction, with lot of coordination with the different agencies (usually, a site has many different specialty contractors for different abovementioned activities) Specifically, transportation of all the above-mentioned material to site must be made especially, concrete, by ready mix method, frequently.
Another prior art methodology includes precast shear walls with CIS joint in between wall to wall. In this method, most of the on-site labour oriented and time-consuming works are eliminated by producing the walls horizontally (which is simpler and longer walls than 2-3 m) and can be casted in one shot. The walls are prepared on shop floor level all the time, so no need to shift material from one height to another. This also reduces loss in time and labour in material shifting, increases accuracy and quality of the concrete, etc. Since the walls are made in factory, we can introduce lot of mechanization in production of elements, as compared to site. The utility of mechanization can be continually used, for good effects, in the following stages i) Production ii) Transportation iii) Installation. More specifically, following are the stages to show the process of the precast shear walls with CIS joint:
Stage 1: Erection of the precast shear walls
Stage 2: Erect Scaffolding
Stage 3: Support the precast shear walls
Stage 4: Align and Grout the bottom of the precast shear walls
Stage 5: Breaking of concrete to expose the loop/open the wire loop box
Stage 6: Re-bending the bent loop into straight position
Stage 7: Insert Steel bars of 3/7/10 m as per design from top
Stage 8: Attach Shuttering to fill the joint (typically 200 mm wide and 250 mm deep)
Stage 9: Fill the joint with miniscule quantity of in-situ concrete.
However, after installation of walls next to each other, the mechanized process stops, because, the most reliable methodology (at least till date, before our invention) to connect the 2 walls to each other, remains a cast-in-situ joint. This is defeating (not entirely, though) the purpose of mechanizing till about say 90% of the process and ending up with doing the remaining 10% in the same primitive methodology. For a technocrat, it is all the more frustrating, as this particular 10% ends up being the critical and delaying activity whereby he has leveraged the effectiveness of Precast for the rest of the 90% of the processes.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide system and method for wall to wall connection for precast shear walls that overcome the abovementioned drawbacks of the prior art.